Reflexiones
by Ulinagia
Summary: ¿El titulo lo dice todo, no?


**Disclaimers**: Nop, no me pertenece u.u

**Nota de Autora: **¡Hola que tal! Seguramente se preguntan que hago acá, bueno estaba navegando por internet y estas ideas y más vinieron a mí.

Para mi desgracia no eran relacionadas con mi otro fic, si no para otro nuevo que solo contendrá seis inocentes capítulos oneshots, sin ni mas sin menos.

No pienso dejar el otro de lado, es mas ya tengo la idea que empiezo comenzar a escribir entre mañana y el sábado y si Dios me ayuda el domingo ya estará para publicar.

No hay mucho que explicar sobre lo que contendrá la historia en si, no va a tener una cronología especifica, es mas como soy yo seguro que va hacer lo mismo pero diferente, si entienden lo que quiero decir, si no con gusto se los explicare.

Espero y lo disfruten y son mas que bienvenidos reviews de todo tipo (:

* * *

><p><strong>Un Mundo Feliz.<strong>

Unas cigarras cantaron muy temprano a la mañana despertando a una inocente criatura de su pacifico sueño, uno de un mundo feliz, contento, con risas y alegría, cielo claro, arcoíris y demás animalitos tiernos, donde ella y todos los que amaban eran felices.

Pero de vuelta a la tierra observo por la ventana viendo más de lo mismo por todos lados, ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar su cara de decepción por mas dormidos que estén sus hermanos y hermanas, todos cansados también de siempre la misma rutina.

Tan hermoso amanecer en tal infierno. Aun con su edad se preguntaba por que la naturaleza regalaba tan bellos paisajes a gente sin el mas merito alguno, esto lo había escuchado de todos su amigos, quienes a veces ni median lo que decían en frente de la criatura, la cuidaban en el exterior, pero no en el interior.

Aun en lo que ellos tratan de crear en la niña, que es un ambiente feliz, cálido, adentro de su inocente ser todo estaba en llamas, tratando de ocultar la desesperanza que aun una niña como ella puede sentir.

Sin poder conciliar de nuevo el sueño se quedo mirando el afuera con Zeke que simplemente la miraba sin gesticular, cuidándola en silencio como solo el sabía hacerlo.

Bien dicen que las mascotas sienten lo que sus dueños.

_No quiero ser una carga, pero tampoco quiero dejarlos. ¿Se-será egoísta tener estos pensamientos?_

Con un puchero apareciendo en su rostro, sus no muy lejanos recuerdos felices volvieron a ella, estando con su padre, madre, maestra del primario y amigos. Todos riendo, cantando jugando sin preocupación, al menos por parte ella. Pero de un día para otro se encontraba corriendo para salvar su vida, corriendo con su padre para salvarse y luego la muerte de este por protegerla, por que era lo que su padre quería mas que nada, cuidarla aun sin saber que seria de su niña sin el.

Ni ella lo supo hasta que un joven apareció en una moto y le dio unas flores y palabras de aliento que sanaron su triste corazón por el momento.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba montada en su espalda toda meada con un perrito y caminando por una baranda haciendo equilibrio con quien ya con ese gesto se había ganado su corazón.

Y las lágrimas entremezcladas aparecían con la salida del nuevo día, con el mismo sol.

Felicidad y tristeza tenían una guerra por apoderarse de los sentimientos de tal pequeña que mantenía su vista siempre al frente con diferentes recuerdos viejos y nuevos.

Se aguantaba para no hacer ruido y despertar a quienes hacían de todo mientras ella solo observaba ¿Hasta cuando se limitaría a observar y ser una figura débil?

En eso, el ya mencionado joven la ve de espaldas hacia la ventana con una sonrisa sin saber el debate interno de su pequeña, pero el reflejo de la pequeña en el vidrió del vehiculó le decían que algo estaba mal.

Pero no quería entrometerse en su debate con palabras vacías con lo cual solo se limito a estirar su mano para tocarle la cabecita sin que ella lo esperara.

Lo sintió inesperado pero la consoló, sabía quien era sin necesidad de darse vuelta y la alegría se llevaba la victoria.

Dándose vuelta le sonrió a su hermano Takashi que como pudo se la arreglo para sentarse sin despertar a sus compañeros y abrazo a la niña consolándola.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, la pequeña con tristeza interior ahora se sentía feliz, no era fuera o se creía lo suficientemente útil para algo, pero sabía que de alguna manera con ser solo ella bastaba y sobraba, podía protegerlos con esto a su manera, aunque no fuese mucho lo que pudiese hacer.

A su manera se encontraba en su mundo feliz. No había unicornios ni arcoíris, tampoco el cielo estaba claro todo el tiempo con arcoíris, su mundo distante a esto era lo opuesto, pero al fin y al cabo ella no lo podría pedir de otra manera.

_El bien de la humanidad debe consistir en que cada uno goce al máximo de la_

_Felicidad que pueda, sin disminuir la felicidad de los demás_

**[Aldous Huxley****]**

* * *

><p><strong>GiiuChan~<strong>


End file.
